


Proposal

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aqua/F!Kamui is mentioned but isn't important, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon wants to propose to Takumi and gets some help from Kamui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This took me four days to write because I kept getting embarrassed every few minutes and had to keep taking breaks to calm down. But I eventually powered through, and this is the result. I hope you enjoy it!

"Sister, I... need to ask you something," Leon stated, expression solemn despite his apparent nervousness. His hands were clasped loosely together, his fingers sliding against each other every so often. It wasn't an expression Kamui was used to seeing from her younger brother, and she tilted her head in concern.

"Of course. What is it?" she prompted. Leon met her gaze, then quickly looked away, face flushing.

"What I mean to say is... I need your help... if you will," Leon said, gesturing vaguely.

Kamui nodded, though she was confused. "Okay, but what do you need my help with?" she asked, hoping that her brother would clarify everything for her.

"That is... I need help proposing," Leon admitted. "It feels so awful to be without a plan. I don't know what to do, and you're the only one in the family who's already..."

Kamui wasn't really listening, though. She was stuck on the first part of the sentence. Proposing?

"Proposing," Kamui repeated in disbelief. "As in marriage?" she asked, wondering if perhaps she had misunderstood something.

"Yes," Leon replied, confusing her more.

"But... you and... who?" She hadn't realized that Leon had been in love with anyone. Had he been keeping it a secret from his family?

Now it was Leon's turn to look confused. "Takumi, of course," he said. Frowning, he continued. "Is there anyone else you think I would marry?"

Kamui's eyes widened. "What? Takumi?" 

Leon frowned again. "You don't think it's too soon, do you? We've been together for a year and a half, and I know you and Aqua got engaged after a year, but I wanted to bring up the subject to him first, and he seemed receptive to the idea," he explained.

Kamui just shook her head. "A year and a half. How on earth did you manage to hide your relationship for a year and a half?" she asked incredulously.

Leon finally seemed to catch on to Kamui's problem, looking bewildered. "I was not aware that we were hiding anything," he said seriously. "Did you truly not notice?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

Kamui shook her head. "When did you ever show it?"

Leon sighed. "Every single time we were in the same room?" he suggested.

And now that Kamui thought about it...

==================================================================================  
Leon sat stiffly, staring deeply at the chessboard in front of him.

Kamui grinned. "Make your move, brother!" she exclaimed with a laugh, hoping to distract him. Distraction was the only way she could ever have a chance at winning against him. It wasn't cheating, really... It was just... strategy.

Takumi entered the room from around the corner. Spotting the other two occupants, he made his way over to them.

"Prince Leon," he greeted the man. "And Sister. I see you're in the middle of something," he said. Smiling, he whispered something into Leon's ear. The blond man scowled. 

"No. Go away," Leon muttered, picking up one of his pieces.

Takumi laughed, whispering something else. Leon faltered, hesitating before placing his piece down. Kamui sprung forward.

"Ha! Checkmate! I win!" she exclaimed gleefully, jumping out of her seat. "That brings my score up to 2! Only 300 more wins and I'll be tied with you," she joked.

Leon gave a small smile. "Good job, Kamui. But you assume that I wouldn't win at all in the time it takes you to win 300 more times. That would be quite unlikely."

Kamui shot him a fake pout, then turned to Takumi, smiling again. "Are you going to play with him? You're the only one who can actually challenge him."

"I'm still beating him," Leon interrupted.

"For now," Takumi replied. "And I'm winning when it comes to shogi."

"For now," Leon agreed reluctantly.

Kamui laughed. "I'll leave you two to it, then. Just don't forget about coming to dinner like you did last time."

Both men looked away. Leon stared forward at the chess pieces. Takumi suddenly found that his hands were more interesting than usual.

"Right. We won't do that again," Takumi assured her.

"See you later, Kamui," Leon said with a wave of his hand.  
==================================================================================

... and, not to mention...

==================================================================================

"You said it was delicious," Takumi's voice could be heard through the door. Kamui frowned, wondering what he was doing in the kitchen, and so long after dinner too.

"It is without a doubt the best soup I have ever had the pleasure of tasting," Leon replied.

"Then you refuse to eat the rest of it because...?" Takumi prompted.

"You made it for yourself. You wanted to eat it. I can make my own soup." Leon insisted.

Kamui was even more confused. Were they seriously arguing about soup? She had thought they had been getting along lately, but if they were having a serious debate over something so trivial... She wondered if she needed to step in, but decided to wait, hoping that they would resolve the issue themselves.

Takumi replied quietly, and Kamui couldn't make out the words. There was a moment of silence before Leon responded with a quiet "Oh."

There was another moment of silence, followed by the sound of dishes clanking.

"What are you doing?" she heard Takumi ask.

"If that's the case, I want you to eat the soup I make for you, too." Leon answered.

There was a a second's pause, then Takumi responded. "Okay," he agreed, saying nothing more.

Kamui could hear the sounds of cooking, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She walked away, satisfied that the two weren't going back to their previous standoffish behavior towards each other.  
==================================================================================

... and she supposed it did explain that one time when she was returning to her room...

==================================================================================  
Kamui moved slowly, trying to walk as silently as she could. She had stayed longer than she had intended to in Aqua's room. It couldn't be helped, though. Aqua had fallen asleep on her lap, and there was no way Kamui was going to wake her up on purpose.

She passed Elise's room, Marx's, then finally Leon's. As she turned the corner to reach her own room, she was surprised to see Takumi walking down the hall. Hearing her footsteps, he turned in her direction, also seeming surprised.

"Sister," he greeted softly. "Did I disturb you? I did not realize it was so late."

Kamui shook her head. "Uh, no, I was just returning. I... Is that a book?" she asked, distracted by the rather heavy-looking book in his hands.

Takumi looked down, as if noticing the book for the first time. "Oh, this. Yes, Prince Leon lent it to me. We were discussing it earlier."

Kamui nodded. "You two sure love reading. But wait, don't tell me that you were up this late talking about books?" she asked.

Takumi looked uncomfortable. "We... lost track of time," he admitted.

Kamui struggled not to laugh. "Nerds," she whispered. "Gods, you're both nerds." She took a few breaths to suppress her urge to giggle. "Go to bed, Takumi," she said, waving him away.

Takumi nodded, seeming somewhat relieved. "Good night, sister."

Kamui entered her room, promptly falling into her bed. She didn't think much of the encounter, dreaming instead of golden eyes and blue hair.  
==================================================================================

... Okay, maybe she should have figured it out from that last one. But she was tired, okay?

"I thought you were just being friendly," she told her brother with a sigh.

"I can promise that we've been a little more than friendly for quite some time." Leon said, then froze. "Does that mean... Marx, Camilla, and Elise don't know, either?"

Kamui winced. "Yeah, probably not."

Leon looked disappointed. "Right. Well, I can figure it out myself," he said.

No!" Kamui exclaimed. "I'll help you, Leon! We can figure out how to do this together, okay? You don't have to do everything alone."

"I..." Leon hesitated. 

"Please, Leon? It will be fun!"

"Well... Alright," Leon agreed.

Kamui grinned. "Great, so first..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I think this ring looks nice," Kamui said, pointing to one with a shimmering stone inside.

Leon leaned forward, studying it. "Sister, you like it because it looks like yours. No, he wouldn't want this one."

Kamui nodded, accepting that Leon knew better than she did in this matter.

"How about this gold one?" she suggested, pointing to another ring.

Leon gave it a quick glance. "Silver looks better," he decided with a shake of his head. He continued down the selection, never giving more than a moment's pause to any of the rings. Then, finally, he stopped. Kamui came up behind him, looking over his shoulder.

The ring that had caught his eye was a simple silver band. No pretty jewels, no fancy designs. It wasn't the kind of ring she'd want, of course, but she had to admit it fit Leon and Takumi's style.

"This one. It has to be this one," Leon said, smiling. "Maybe I should engrave it," he murmured, half to himself.

Kamui put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll love it," she said with a soft smile.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Okay, well, I proposed to Aqua when we were walking alone together," Kamui explained.

Leon looked up from one of the books he was flipping through. He had an entire circle of books around him, using them to find inspiration. It wasn't going well.

"We don't go on walks," Leon said, "so I don't think that would work."

Kamui rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you do spend time alone. You can do it then." She paused, thinking. "Oh, I know!" she continued excitedly. "Ask him to play chess with you!"

Leon turned to her, a bemused expression on his face. "And how is that supposed to work?"

Kamui grinned. "You'll win, and when you say checkmate, pull out the ring!"

Leon considered the idea. "I don't think that would work," he said after a minute. "We usually play in the open, and sometimes we garner an audience."

"Well, you could ask him to play in your room," Kamui suggested.

"He would find it suspicious," Leon insisted.

Kamui sighed. "Okay, I'll think of something else." 

Leon nodded, turning back to his books.

"Leon, you've already read those books three times... Wait... books... hey.."

Kamui grabbed one of the books lying around. Grinning, she flipped to a random page.

"Okay, so you get Takumi in here to talk about books like you always do. You ask him what he thinks about page whatever and when he turns to it, he'll find a note with your proposal, and you can pull out the ring after!" Kamui said excitedly, shoving the book towards her brother.

Leon stared at the book. "It could work," he agreed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kamui lay on her bed, trying not to think about how things were going with Leon and Takumi. It wasn't working. She wished Aqua was there with her. If anyone could distract her, it was her wife. Sadly, she and Hinoka had gone to try to make peace with a bellicose duchy, so Kamui was forced to occupy herself.

She rolled over, unable to stay still with a sense of impatient agitation. Her annoyance was soon put to an end, however, by a knock at the door.

She practically swung the door open, and was delighted to see Leon standing there, left half of his body obscured by the wall.

"How'd it go?" she asked immediately, unable to contain her curiosity for another moment.

Leon smiled and stepped to the right, pulling Takumi with him into view. As they held up their clasped hands, Kamui could clearly see the ring on Takumi's finger.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Kamui exclaimed, pulling them into a hug. "Now, tell me everything, okay?" she insisted, ushering them into the room.

==================================================================================  
"Takumi," Leon called out, approaching his lover while nobody else was around. "I was wondering if you would join me tonight. Join me in discussion, I mean," he added when he saw the suggestive look the other prince was giving him.

"Of course, Leon. I would be delighted to discuss anything with you," Takumi replied.

"I think you're going to find what I have to show you very interesting," Leon said as the two of them made their way to his room.

Once they entered the room, Takumi made himself comfortable on Leon's bed.

"I was wondering what you would think about the proposal on page 208. I'm in favor of it, myself," Leon said, handing over a thick book. 

When the Hoshidan prince turned to the specified, he found a note pasted over a previously blank page.

_Takumi,  
We've been together for the past 19 months, and they have been the best months of my life. I love you, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. If you would do me the honor of becoming my husband, I swear that I will not allow anything to separate us._

"You mean it?" Takumi asked, looking up.

Leon's face was tinged with pink as he nodded. He fumbled through his pockets and pulled out a ring.

"It's yours, if you want it," he offered softly.

Takumi reached for Leon's hand.Smiling, he closed it around both it and the ring it held.

"I do," he said, and he brought his fiance into a kiss.  
==================================================================================

"That's so sweet! I can't wait to come to your wedding!" Kamui exclaimed, bringing her hands together in one excited clap.

Takumi nodded. "It might take us a while to plan everything, but we'll be sure to tell you once we've finalized things."

"Yes," Leon agreed. "I suppose the first thing we need to do is... to tell everyone the news..." he said, trailing off as he remembered that there was a good chance his family had no idea he and Takumi were a couple. He wondered if the Hoshidan royalty had picked up on their relationship, or if they too, would be surprised like Kamui was.

Kamui laughed nervously. "Hey, uh... I'll help you out there. Just... give me a few days to spread some rumors. oh and we have to wait for Hinoka and Aqua to get back anyway, and..." Kamui blabbered on.

"What is she talking about?" Takumi asked leaning to whisper into Leon's ear.

"Apparently, we've been too subtle," Leon answered, sighing. "But I'm sure all of our siblings will be happy for us, once they get over the shock.

Even if it was troublesome, as long as they had each other, they could work out anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If I've made any spelling errors, please tell me and I'll fix them. (I wrote this on Wordpad and there's no spellcheck, so... I did try to proofread it as well as I could, but, well, sometimes things slip through.)


End file.
